Mysterious Russian god
by shmowzow11
Summary: All human. Rose Hathaway had moved on w/ her life after dumping Adrian Ivashkov, her boyfriend of 2 yrs. One year after the split, she meets a certain Russian. What happens next? READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

I was sleeping peacefully, having wonderful dreams of beaches and swimming. The kind of dream you would never want to wake from. But, of course, _some_thing had to wake me up.

"ROSE!"

I screamed and almost fell out of bed. Looking up, I could see Lissa, my lifelong best friend, smiling down at me.

"Whaat?" I moaned. _I just want to sleep._

Lissa chuckled. "Rose it's all ready one o'clock. You're sleeping the day away." _What does she really want?_

I frowned at her. "You've never bothered with me sleeping in before," I said slowly. "What do you want?"

"You remember Christian, right?" she said, she got a little fidgety. "From high school?" **(Rose & Lissa are 21 yrs old)**

"Ozera?" I crinkled my nose. "The pyro-maniac? What about him?"

Lissa squealed so loud I swear I would've gone deaf. "He's asked me out." She started jumping up and down in excitement. "I have to go shopping, Rose. The date's tonight and I don't have anything to wear."

I held my hand up to stop her. "I have a couple things to say first." Lissa nodded. "One, why would you date Christian. I mean, _come on_. You remember what he did to Eddie senior year don't you?"

Lissa grimaced. "Yeah, that wasn't pretty." She shivered.

"He set Eddie's hair on fire. He gave Eddie third-degree burns on his arms and legs." I looked at Lissa intently. _Please, oh please don't date him,_ my mind begged. "I know I don't control your dating life, but please think this through." I sighed. "Number two, you don't have anything to wear?_ You_? Your closet's stock-full of outfits and shoes and tons of other things. How could you, Lissa Dragomir, not have one thing to wear?"

Liss looked down. "I've worn them already. I don't like wearing the same outfit twice."

I threw my hands up. "Mix it up! Combine something. You don't need to be wasting your money on clothes." I stood up off my bed and placed my hands firmly on Lissa's shoulders. "And promise me, Lissa, you'll think this one through. I've always found your past boyfriends to be a little weird."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. And I promise."

"Thanks."

"But we can still go shopping, right?" Her green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

I smiled. _How can I say no?_ "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

After a good two-and-a-half hours of shopping, I was surprised Lissa hadn't caused the mall to go out of everything. My car was filled with shoes, dresses, make-up, perfume - all kinds of things. And once we headed back to my apartment, Lissa handed me my things and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lissa said. She was practically bouncing when she walked. _It's always nice to see her so happy._ A tight feeling came to my chest, and unwanted feelings came up. _No, go away._

"See you tomorrow," I called. I shut the door and sat down on my couch. Turning on the television, I flipped through the channels, and after an hour of trying to find something decent, I turned it off. _How about running?_ Not a bad idea. The last time I'd gone running was three weeks ago. And it felt like I was getting a little chubby. I threw on some sweatpants, an old short-sleeved shirt and sweatjacket and running shoes, and I was out the door.

~*xXx*~

It was pretty cold outside. The middle of fall, so the air was colder and crisp; sometimes a gust of wind would hit me, and I'd shiver a little bit. _Could've brought a heavier jacket._ I shrugged the thought out of my mind. The jacket I wore was fine with me. I stopped running for a little bit, to get catch my breath, and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going, 'cause I bumped right into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not bothering to look at who it was.

"Still as oblivious as ever, I see." I froze. That voice. _It isn't ..._ I looked up and I saw _his_ face. The emerald-green eyes sparkled, I felt queezy and my heart was pounding so hard I thought it'd jump out of my chest and run away. His hand reached up and touched my cheek, I flinched away. "You haven't changed a bit," he said, smiling widely.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening ..._

The last time I saw him was when I dumped him. The day after Valentine's day. I know, for some people it sounds heartless, but in my case with him- which isn't something I enjoy talking about - it doesn't really matter.

"Aren't you happy to see me, little girl?" he smirked. "I surely am. I've waited a long time for you." My head was spinning. _How did he find me? Was he here all along?_ Adrian disappeared after the breakup ... I never heard from him since. And I was happy for that.

"Go away." I said, surprisingly with confidence in my voice. "Leave me alone."

Adrian's smile faltered, anger shimmered in his eyes. He backhanded me. "What did you say?" he hissed. I had landed on the hard floor - a sidewalk - painfully. Adrian knelt down and painfully grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "_What did you just say?_" I gave a small whimper. I had finally gotten comfortable with my life. I wasn't living in constant fear and paranoia that he'd find me. And here he was, glowering at me.

"Leave me alone," I said lamely. "Just leave me alone."

He punched my face, and I swore I heard a crack. Pain exploded on my face, and I felt something warm pour down my face. _Blood._

"Don't you ever talk to me like that," he hissed, his eyes glowing with a crazed look. "Do you understand me? _Never_ talk to me like that."

"Or what?" It definately wasn't my voice, too deep. And it wasn't Adrian's, either. Not only was the voice too deep, it was accented. A shadow covered us, and Adrian's eyes moved upward, and I saw him go stiff with fear. I couldn't get a good look since Adrian was still holding me. "Let her go." The voice rumbled.

Adrian looked down at me, then up at the guy. When Adrian looked down at me again, he scowled. His eyes shimmered with the anger, but I saw fear underneath. He let me go, and I scurried away from him. He muttered something under his breath, and left, disappearing in the shadows. The shadow still covered me, and after a minute, the person knelt down. And when I saw his face, by God, I nearly fainted. This guy was gorgeous.

Deep brown eyes. Hair tied into a ponytail, strands of hair hung around his face. From the dim streetlights, I saw perfectly tanned skin. Very - how do I put this? - _kissable_ looking lips. But that was what I could see from his face.

His eyes studied me, and I felt myself blushing. "C'mon." he said gently, he put one hand, one very large hand, on my shoulder. And one on my lower back. Despite how big his hands were, they were very gentle. _Oh God,_ I thought. He helped me up, and when he stood up, he was tall. And when I say tall, I mean _tall_.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN**

**I'll stop right here for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUING ...<strong>

I looked off into the shadows where Adrian disappeared. _Is he still there?_ My heart was still pounding, my head was still spinning. I tried to calm myself down with some deep breathing, but it didn't work. I was taken out of my trance by feeling something on my shoulder, I turned and saw the man looking at me.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked, his eyes looked worried.

I shook my head. "I'll be all right. Thanks." I looked down and ran my hand through my hair. _How did Adrian find me? I thought I'd lost him._ I looked up at the guy again and forced a smile. "It was very nice of you to do that."

The corners of the man's mouth turned up into a small smile. "It's nothing," he said. "My name is Dimitri." _Dimitri ..._

I smiled, a genuine smile now. "Rose."

"Well, Rose, would you like me to walk you home?" Dimitri asked. Dimitri's accent caused him to roll his r's. So it almost sounded like he was purring. _Oh my God,_ I thought. _I love the way he says my name._

"I'd like that," I smiled. Dimitri gave me a smile, a little bigger, and we began walking.

~*xXx*~

When we arrived at my apartment, it took probably half-an-hour since we were walking, I thanked Dimitri and was about to turn to unlock my door when I turned back to Dimitri.

"You have an accent. Where are you from?"

"Russia." Dimitri had a bit of a sad tone to his voice. "A small town called Baia. I grew up with my three sisters, my mother, and grandmother."

"Where was your father?" Immediately I regretted saying that. My hand went over my mouth. _You idiot! Why did you say that?_

Dimitri's eyes glazed over in anger, and for a split second I thought it was at me. But it wasn't.

"My father didn't really stick around," he said, his voice was cold and bitter. "He's my sisters' father, too. But he didn't stick around for us."

I looked down. "Oh." We didn't say anything. The silence wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I broke it. "So, um, thanks again. It was really nice of you to do that."

Dimitri looked at me, the worry back in his eyes. "Do you need any help?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. You've done enough, Dimitri." I smiled at him. Dimitri nodded, but the worry was still in his eyes. I unlocked my apartment door and opened it, as I was about to step in, Dimitri called my name.

I turned. He looked at me and said, "Do you want to - would you like to get some coffee tomorrow?"

"Coffee?" I asked. _Is he asking me on a date?_

Dimitri looked away quickly and back at me. "If you don't want to, that's okay. I just thought we could get to know each other."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to." Dimitri smiled, and nodded. "Does ten sound good?"

"Perfect," he said. "I'll pick you up here?" I nodded

"Bye." I called, as I saw Dimitri leave.

"Bye." he called back.

_I am going on a date!_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**~SMITHY =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

I entered my apartment, and after closing the door, I moaned. A part of me was excited about my upcoming date with Dimitri, but another part of me was worried. What if he was like Adrian? Only when I first met Ivashkov he was more of a charmer; using smooth-talk and charm to make me fall head-over-heels for him. But Dimitri didn't seem like that, he seemed more reserved. He was gentle and kind, the complete opposite of Adrian.

_Check your injuries first. Think about Dimitri later._

I walked into my bathroom, and whimpered. Blood was smeared on the side of my face, my nose looked a little swollen. But from what I could tell, it wasn't broken. I at least hope it wasn't. I turned on my sink and found a handtowel; after getting the handtowl wet, I began washing the blood off of my face. It took about fifteen minutes to get it all off. Looking at myself more closely, I noticed a bruise beginning to form, where Adrian backhanded me. There were some scrapes, but nothing critical.

_You were lucky Dimitri came when he did. Who knows what Adrian would've done ..._

I shivered at the thought. I put some peroxide on the scrapes and bandaged them up. I took a nice, warm shower, afterwards. And let me tell you, that shower really helped me relax. Putting on my pajamas, I happily crawled into my bed.

I'm pretty sure I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

~*xXx*~ **THE NEXT MORNING**

When I woke up, I felt refreshed. A little sore in a couple places - like my nose - but I ignored it. Sitting up, I stretched and sighed happily.

_Today is a good day,_ I thought. I peeled the covers back and got up. Then I remembered ... my date with Dimitri.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Shit shit shit shit!"

I grabbed my alarm clock; nine forty-five.

_Damn it!_

Fifteen minutes to get dressed, straighten my hair, and put on some make-up. I could do this. I bolted into my closet and grabbed the first things I saw. Old, ripped loose-fitting blue-jeans; a peach colored short sleeved shirt. Whatever. It'll have to do. I grabbed some under garments and dressed as fast as I could; I plugged my straigtening iron in and started brushing and combing my hair like crazy. When my iron was hot enough, I straightened my hair, and it surprisingly came out pretty good.

_Knock knock knock._

I froze. "Just a minute," I called. I was practically ripping my eyelashes out, that's how fast I was applying my mascara. I added some eye-liner and a little bit of eyeshadow.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'll be there in a sec!" I unplugged my iron and dug through my closet for shoes, and settled on flipflops. I did a quick look-over at myself in the bathroom mirror, my hair was down, everything seemed in check. I ran to my door and opened it, to see Dimitri standing there. He seemed a little shocked.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I was breathless. After calming myself down, and catching my breath, I nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you." I looked up at him, but got a little distracted. Last night, he wore a duster. It covered up some of him, so I didn't get to see what he looked like. But now he wasn't wearing a duster. And let me say, I'm pretty sure I drooled a little.

He had a t-shirt on, and it fit him perfectly. He was muscular in all the right places. And some of those muscles showed through his shirt. He had what seemed like the same kind of pants he had on last night, only a little darker. His hair was still tied back into a ponytail, and there were still unruly stands around his face. He had some semi-formal looking shoes on. It looked like they were Nikes, almost. I couldn't tell.

"Rose?" His voice snapped me out of my distractions. I looked up at him, and blushed a little. _I'm blushing?_ "Are you sure you're okay? We don't have to do this if you're not - "

"I'm fine, really," I interrupted. _I was just distracted by you._

Dimitri gave me a small smile, and we headed on our way.

After a nice fifteen minute walk from my apartment, Dimitri and I ended up at a cute, little cafe, one I hadn't really noticed before. It was nice and comfortable. Dimitri and I found a table and, after Dimitri generously asked me what I'd like to have, he went off to tell the workers what we wanted.

_This date's going pretty well._ When Dimitri came back - and I had to restrain myself from jumping out of my chair when I saw the donuts I asked for - I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I took my cup from Dimitri's hand. I took a sip and sighed happily. Coffee and cream. My favorite. Dimitri gave me his usual small smile and nodded; he sat down. Despite Dimitri being so tall, and the chair being so small compared to him, he was able to sit in it easily. And gracefully. We didn't say anything, and the silence was comfortable. I started attacking the donuts Dimitri bought, then I had to restrain myself again and look up at Dimitri. His face glowed with amusement.

"You love donuts, don't you?" he chuckled.

I felt my cheeks heat a little. "Shut up," I said. "Donuts are my favorite." Dimitri chuckled again. "Want any?"

He shook his head. "I bought them for you, Roza," he said. _Roza?_ My confusion must have been noticeable. "Roza is your name in Russian."

I gave him a small smile. "I love it." I said. We didn't say anything after that for a couple minutes. The silence was comfortable, and I enjoyed it. I took a sip of my coffee and looked around the cafe - not that many people were in there. There were maybe a few people, besides Dimitri and I, and they just seemed to be there for the nice atmosphere. I looked at Dimitri. "Do you ever miss Russia?" I asked.

He looked at me with a puzzling look. "Yeah," he admitted. "I've lived there for so long. I was very close with my family." He paused for a moment. "Sometimes I wish I could go back."

_That's really sweet._

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"I attended college here when I was younger." **(Rose/Dimitri/Lissa live in San Diego, Cal.)** He had a far-off look on his face. He was homesick. He wanted to visit his family, but why wouldn't he now?

"But you've graduated from college right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. About three years ago."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

I smiled. "Really? I'm twenty-one." Dimitri chuckled. "So, what did you major in in college?" I asked.

"Writing." And with that, Dimitri and I talked the entire time.

* * *

><p>After Dimitri and I left the cafe, we walked around for a little bit. And it did turn out to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there were barely any clouds in the sky, and everything seemed to be glowing. Well, at least for me.<p>

I looked up at Dimitri, the way the sun was shining on him ...

"Enjoying the view?" Dimitri said.

I quickly looked away. "Sorry." I sighed, and looked around. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making today amazing," I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome," he said. And I didn't even expect Dimitri to do what he did next.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He held me close to his side, and I continued walking with him, my eyes wide.

_Oh God oh God oh God!_

"I was thinking," Dimitri said slowly. "if you thought this morning was good, if you'd like to have dinner with me." I looked up at him, and I could see the nervousness in his eyes. He seemed a bit tense. I felt my heart exploding in my chest.

"I'd love to," I said. I felt Dimitri relax. Just a tad. "At your place?"

He nodded. "At my apartment. It's pretty far from where you live. I'll pick you up, if you want." I nodded. "How's your nose?" The question was abrupt. But I knew he'd ask eventually. He was worried.

"Fine," I said. "Just fine." My nose was still hurting, somewhat, but it was easy to ignore.

Dimitri nodded. "That's good. I was worried about you all last night."

_He was?_

"You were?" I asked.

He nodded. "Why wouldn't I worry?" We stopped walking and Dimitri looked at me, his eyes looking into mine. I found myself hypnotized. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"I-I don't know," I answered, no louder than a whisper.

"So, um, tonight ..." He looked away from my eyes. "Would nine be okay?"

_He's asking me on another date!_ I found myself smiling so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Nine it is."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE CH. REVIEW, PLZ. I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON IN DIMITRI'S POV. HOPE THIS WAS GOOD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DPOV**

I stood next to Roza as she unlocked her apartment door. We walked around a little more, talked. I took her to lunch, and I really enjoyed this date. As Roza opened her door, she turned to me and gave me a thousand-watt smile.

"I really liked this," she said. Her eyes were sparkling. "Thanks."

I smiled. "You're welcome. So I'll pick you up at nine?" She nodded. _She's beautiful when she smiles._ I know I barely know her, and the things she told me at the cafe helped a little, but these feelings that have started developing in me were overwhelming. They weren't terrible feelings, but wonderful feelings. I felt calm around her, like I could tell her anything and it wouldn't bother me at all. And I don't open up much around other people. For specific reasons.

_But how would Roza feel if you told her everything?_

My heart sped up a bit.

"I'll see you tonight then." I said. She nodded.

"Okay." She said her goodbye and I said mine, and when she closed her door, I left.

* * *

><p>I arrived at my apartment about thirty minutes later. I took my time coming back to my apartment. I needed to think. And I thought about a lot of things. I all ready know that I wanted a relationship with Roza, even if I barely knew her. She was special.<p>

_But if she found out about what you've done? How would Roza take it?_

How would Roza take it? I felt my heart drop. I wanted to be with her, she's all ready stolen my heart and I just met her last night. And not under the best circumstances. I sighed. My life is so difficult. But I've been able to keep my life on track so far. That should count as something.

_What about him? The Ivashkov kid? He saw you. He'll tell. Ivashkovs are loud-mouths._

I grimaced. Ivashkovs _are_ loud-mouths. Nothing is kept a secret with them. I tried to push these intruding thoughts out of my head, but found it difficult. So I tried distracting myself. So I started tidying up my apartment for tonight's date with Roza. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see my place being dirty.

I washed some dishes, cleaned off my dinner table, did some vacuuming, dusted a little, and tried to organize my things. When I cleaned my apartment, I plopped myself down on my couch and turned on the television. I aimlessly flipped through the channels. There's nothing interesting on. So I turned the television off. Grabbing one of my favorite novels - a Western - I tried to read it. Normally my Western books are able to calm me down, but my previous thoughts came back into my head and it was even harder to get them out.

_I am not like that anymore. I'm better._

Closing my eyes, I took some calming breaths and hoped that my date with Roza would come quickly.

* * *

><p>I had finished showering, and was getting dressed to pick up Roza. I wasn't wearing anything formal; a buttoned-up white shirt, nice black pants, and black dress shoes. That's it. And my hair tied back. I looked at myself in the mirror - after dressing - and sighed.<p>

_Two dates in one day._

Roza just has this thing about her. I just couldn't resist asking her out again. _Please, oh please, let Roza like me._ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind and just thought about tonight's dinner date. I had dinner made, all I needed was to get my Roza.

_You're already calling her your Roza._

I smiled. "My Roza," I murmured. It sounded good.

I left the bathroom and left my apartment.

_My Roza._

* * *

><p>When Roza opened the door my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. She looked stunning, beautiful. I couldn't think coherently.<p>

She giggled. "Do I looked that good?" she asked. She wore a black formal dress that stopped to her knees. Strapless. Black heels. Her hair was pinned in a messy bun, her bangs hung, parted to the side, framing her face. Her face was dusted with make-up. Mascara, eyeliner, some eye-shadow. She had lip gloss on.

"You look breathtaking," I said, awed.

She blushed. _She's adorable when she blushes._ I've only known Roza for one day, and she's made me go crazy for her.

"Thanks." she mumbled. I held my arm out for her, she took it and we left for my apartment.

~*xXx*~

**AT DIMITRI'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

"What do you think of me, Roza?" I asked. I had to know. We were walking up a flight of stairs and I just needed to know.

She didn't say anything at first.

_She doesn't like you._

Then she spoke. "I think you're sweet," she said. "And gentle, and funny. You're every woman's dream guy." She looked up at me. Her eyes twinkling. "Where have you been all my life?"

I laughed. As we reached my apartment, I unlocked the door and opened for her. She thanked me, _She's very polite,_ and led her to the dining area.

When she saw the table, the lit candle in the center, the vase with the roses in it, and the dinner set for us - I chose to make spaghetti - she was awed.

"This looks amazing."

I smiled at Roza and pulled her seat out. When she sat down, I pushed it in, and sat down in my seat across from hers. It's been a couple years since I've been getting into relationships, and experiencing it now felt amazing.

Roza started eating her spaghetti and her eyes widened. She looked up at me.

"This is delicious," she exclaimed. "You are such an amazing cook."

I chuckled, "Thank you," I said. _This is going smoothly._ I ate a little of the spaghetti, and found myself to be very relaxed.

"You said that you majored in writing," Roza said. "When you were in college." I nodded. "Have you written any books?"

I swallowed the food in my mouth. "Um, I've written a couple." A small smile spread on Roza's lips.

"I'd like to read a couple," she said. "If it's okay with you."

_Oh God ..._ "O-Of course."

After Roza and I finished dinner, we decided to have dessert later, and I brought her to my office. I was happy I'd cleaned my apartment sooner, because if she had seen how messy everything was, I couldn't imagine what she'd say or do.

"Wow," she said. "You have a big office. Mine's not even half the size of this." _So far so good ..._

I had print-outs of some of the stories I've written. Honestly, I wouldn't let anyone look at them, but in Roza's case ... I'd let her read a million things about me, and I wouldn't have a problem with it. I rummaged through stacks of paper I tried to organize earlier, but had some difficulties. Finding one of the completed stories, I sheepishly handed it to Roza.

She sat down on a bench in the far back of my office, reading the story with such intensity I thought it'd burst into flames. _She probably won't like it._ I leaned against a nearby wall, studying Roza.

The one thing that has always had my attention was her hair. Roza's hair is so long, ending just inches below her waist. Her hair shines in the sunlight and I can picture myself just running my fingers through it for hours without getting tired of it. Then comes Roza's smile; she smiles a lot. And I love that about her. Roza's smile, to me, is like a Christmas tree. Every time she smiles, she lights up. Her eyes would sparkle, too. And that's another thing - her eyes. Not as dark as mine, just a few shades lighter. But it's almost hypnotic. I could stare in her eyes forever.

But besides her outside appearance, there was something about the inside of her that's gotten to me. Like her attitude, she's fiery. Spunky. Outspoken. Opinionated. There's not one thing on her mind she doesn't talk about. But at the same time she's calm. Caring. Understanding. She talks about her friend -Lisa or Lissa, I can't really remember - and how much of a sister this friend is to Roza. Roza wouldn't let anyone hurt her. It's rare to find a woman who's like that. Thinking of others before thinking of themselves. It's a quality everyone needs.

"Dimitri?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Roza looking at me questioningly. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Well, I think this is really good," She smiled. I felt my heart speed up. _She likes it!_ "You should get this published." The story wasn't agonizingly long, but it wasn't rediculously short, so I could imagine how Roza could finish it quickly.

"Thank you." She handed me the story and I tossed it on one of my paper-piles. We left my office and sat down on my sofa.

"This was a wonderful date," Roza said. "So was the one this morning. I haven't dated anyone in, like, a year." She looked up at me and smiled. "But I'm happy that you asked."

I smiled. "How about some dessert?" I suggested.

Roza's eyes lit up. "Yes!" she cried. "Do you have any ice cream? No, donuts! I _love_ donuts!"

I laughed. "I know you do, Roza. I know."

* * *

><p>After dessert, Roza had to go. It was eleven-thirty, and it was obvious she was getting tired. So I walked with her back to her apartment building.<p>

She unlocked her door, but before walking in, she turned around and hugged me. She only went up to about my chest, maybe a few inches below. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you for tonight," she mumbled into my chest. "It was beyond amazing."

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her, returning her hug. "Thank you for saying yes." I said.

She leaned back and looked at me, smiled tiredly, and gave me one last hug.

"Maybe I'll se you around sometime," she yawned. "That would be wonderful."

I nodded. "Very." _I'd do anything to be with you._ She leaned back, went up on her tiptoes, and quickly kissed my cheek. Then she gently pulled out of my arms, and walked into her apartment, I could hear her say 'goodnight' to me, muffled by a yawn.

But I stood there, grinning like an idiot.

_She kissed me._


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

~*DAY AFTER ROSE/DIMITRI'S DATE*~

Yesterday was by far the greatest day of my life. Those dates with Dimitri were sweet, fun, and amazing. What I wanted to know was if I'd ever meet Dimitri again. Hopefully. He's such a wonderful man, someone who isn't even remotely close to Adrian.

_I just hope Adrian doesn't pop up any time soon._

Today, though, I had plans. So I highly doubted that I'd see Dimitri today, much to my sadness. It was Monday so I had to go to college, and then after school I had to go to work - as a waitress at an Italian restaurant. As much as I'd love to ditch all of that, I couldn't. Not only would I get fired from my job, which I desperately need, or maybe get kicked out of my classes, just because I needed to see that certain Russian, I would have officially ruined myself. Not only that, but I'd have to deal with Lissa's wrath. And that's something you wouldn't want to see.

~*xXx*~

I had just left my apartment. Walking to the university. I was so distracted about the events of last night; everything that Dimitri did was so sweet, the little cafe he took me to and the dinner he made at his apartment. He's a natural guy. He doesn't need a whole bunch of money and charm to win a girl's heart; he doesn't use flowers or chocolates or poetry. He just needs to be himself and that's good enough.

_Why does today have to be Monday?_

My mind was moaning and groaning about how it would rather see Dimitri's gorgeous brown eyes and see his beautiful smile, rather than go to school and go to work. But those were important in my world. And no amount of moaning and groaning would make me turn away from school and working.

* * *

><p>The morning classes had just ended, and I was having lunch with Lissa and a couple other friends we met at the university.<p>

"So, Rose," Lissa said, looking at me with her eyes narrowed. "I went by your apartment yesterday morning and you weren't there." I felt my heart stop a little.

"Yeah?" I said. I looked at the tray of donuts I had out in front of me, nibbling nervously at one I picked up.

"Where were you?"

"Does it matter?" I mumbled.

Lissa scooted closer to me. "Of course it matters! Where were you?"

"What's going on here?" Our friend, Kylie, said, approaching us with a bag with a burger and fries. "Who went where?"

Lissa looked at Kylie than back at me. "Our little Rosie went somewhere yesterday and she won't tell me where."

Kylie looked at me. "Oh?"

"Liss, it doesn't matter where I went." Irritation was starting to bubble up in me. I might have known Lissa my entire life, but she doesn't need to know every little detail about my life.

Kylie spoke up. "Was it a guy?" I didn't answer. "It was!"

Lissa squealed. "Who is he? What's his name? How old is he?"

I put my hand up, and Lissa shut up. "Calm yourself, Lissa." I sighed. _I was hoping she wouldn't drop by yesterday. Guess I was_ _wrong._ "His name's Dimitri. I met him when we came back from our shopping trip."

Lissa nodded, and Kylie must've thought this was some sort of drama movie or something, because she was looking between us with that 'I-can't-believe-this' face.

"I went running and I ran into someone. . . ." My throat was closing up. "And i-it was Adrian -"

"_What?_" Lissa screeched. The people around us silenced. I gave Lissa a death-glare, she shut her mouth.

"Adrian tried to attack me," I said slowly, Lissa's body went tense. "But before he could do any major damage, Dimitri came and saved me. He walked me home and asked me out and that was where I was yesterday."

Lissa took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She held the breath for a moment, and let it out. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"When were you planning on telling me about Adrian?" she said, trying to sound calm.

I gave a small shrug, looking down at my hands. "Not soon, I guess." I mumbled. "All of these things happened so quickly it slipped my mind."

"Who's Adrian?" Kylie asked. Looking between us.

"My psycho ex-boyfriend," I sighed. "I haven't seen him since I dumped him last year."

"What'd he do?" Kylie asked carefully.

I didn't say anything.

Lissa spoke up. "He was abusive. He hurt Rose." Kylie put a hand on my shoulder, mumbling apologies.

I forced a smile. "It's fine, hopefully I won't see him again."

Lissa gave me a devilish smile. "So. . . .Tell us about this _Dimitri_?"

I smiled. "I'd love to."


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

School had just ended, and I was on my way to work. I had asked Lissa if she'd like to walk to work with me, but she said that she was going 'somewhere.' But I had guess where this 'somewhere' was. Christian. Lissa's told me about her date, and she seemed pretty confident that the Ozera kid was the 'right guy' for her. I'm happy yet scared for her. My best friend/sister dating a pyro-maniac? It's not exactly something I'd find attractive.

But I sighed, and pushed Lissa and her pyro-maniac possible-boyfriend out of my mind. I just wanted this day over with.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER ROSE LEFT WORK . . . .<strong>

I was walking back to my apartment. My mind went back to Dimitri; how sweet and gentle he is. My heart lept and butterflies were fluttering in my tummy. My thoughts were soon interrupted by my cell-phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, little girl."_

My heart stopped. "A-Adrian?"

He gave a cold laugh. _"Who else would it be? Your precious Belikov?"_

_Adrian knows Dimitri?_ "How do you know Dimitri?"

_"We've had some past conflicts. With the job he used to have . . . ."_

"What job?" My voice was quivering. Why was he doing this? Everything seemed to be getting better.

_"He didn't tell you?"_ He laughed again, bitterly. _"He was a murderer. He killed people for a living."_

Kill people? Dimitri wouldn't. . . .he couldn't. . . .would Dimitri kill someone?

The Dimitri I've seen was a gentle giant. A Russian teddybear. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy.

"You're lying."

_"Am I, little girl? I've known Belikov for years. You've known him for only what - a day?"_ Pause. _"If you think I'm such a liar, why don't you ask Belikov."_

"Dimitri wouldn't kill anybody! He's too kind for something like that!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

_"Remember what I said, little girl."_ The line went dead. My hand was trembling as I held my phone; why would Adrian say such horrible things about Dimitri? What if Adrian's not lying? What if Dimitri was. . . .?

_No! Dimitri wouldn't hurt a soul. He's too good for that._

I turned and headed towards the opposite direction. I began walking, my mind racing, my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Please, Dimitri," I whispered to myself. "Please say it's not true." I headed toward Dimitri's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**QUICKY A/N: WHEN I FINISH THIS STORY, SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUAL? JUST WONDERING. ~SMITHY**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I was laying on my bed, reading a Western book, when someone knocked on my door. _Who could that be?_ Slowly, I sat up. I placed a bookmark in my book and walked out of my room.

When I opened my door, I was surprised to see Roza there. Surprised, but at the same time I was happy. It might've been a day since I've seen her, but she was the only thing on my mind.

I smiled. "Hey, Roza."

She looked down. "Can I come in?" she mumbled.

My brows furrowed. "Um, sure." I stepped aside and she walked in; "Was there something you needed, Roza?"

"Adrian called."

"What?" That bastard. "What did he say?"

She looked up at me, her eyes were glassy. "He said you killed people. He said that was your 'job.'" She used air-quotes for that. _He told her?_ "Is it true?" she whispered.

I didn't answer right away.

"Dimitri?" Her voice was quivering. "Is Adrian lying?"

I shifted a little. "Not exactly." Roza gasped. I saw the pure terror on Roza's face, and I immediately wished I hadn't said what I did. "Roza -" I took a step toward her, she took a step back.

"No." she whispered. "S-Stop."

"Please listen, that was years ago -" I tried to explain.

"_STOP IT!_" she screeched. Tears had formed in her eyes. I didn't say anything, I didn't move. She pointed at me. "I was actually starting to trust you," she said. "That maybe you were completely different then that God damn Ivashkov." She ran a hand through her hair. "But either I'm oblivious to these things or I have a weird attraction to dangerous men. But what I know is that you will stay the hell away from me."

_What?_

"I thought maybe there could be a relationship," she continued. _She thought that? She wanted a relationship with me?_ "But I don't want to date someone who's just as dangerous as my last one." My heart dropped.

I looked at her, wide-eyed. "Roza, it was years ago. I haven't done anything like that in such a long time." I couldn't have her leave, even if I only just met her. These feelings that are in me - all these feelings for her - I can't have them destroyed. I can't have Roza leave. "Don't be upset."

"Give me two reasons why not?" she seethed.

No answer.

"Well?"

Still no answer.

"Stay the hell away from me." she growled. She shoved passed me and slammed the door behind her, I flinched. I know I had just met her, and I know that I had only gone on two dates with her, but I couldn't stay away from her. She already means so much to me.

"I can't stay away, Roza," I whispered. "I just can't." Quickly I went back into my bedroom and put my shoes on and shoved my duster on. I wasn't about to give up on Roza. I had to tell her.

What I was feeling.

* * *

><p>I walked all the way to Roza's apartment building, and sprinted all the way up the stairs. I banged on Roza's door, no answer. I banged again.<p>

"_Who is it?_" she screams.

I gave a silent sigh of relief. "It's me, Roza." I said.

Silence.

"_Go away, you asshole!_" she screeched.

"Roza, just let me explain to you -"

"_Are you deaf or just an idiot? I said GO AWAY!_"

I squeezed my eyes shut. _You can do this, Belikov._

"Roza," I said slowly. "Please let me in. I'll exlpain everything. Just give me a chance."

Pause.

The door opened slightly, only for me to see a little bit of Roza; just enough to a see tear-streaked cheek and puffy, red eyes.

"Oh, Roza," I said sadly.

"What do you want?" Her voice was breaking and cracking.

"Can I come in?"

She looked down a moment. "Fine, but you only get three minutes to explain."

I nodded.

She let me in and I explained everything.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, she sat on her couch. Her face in her hands. She had been crying softly for almost twenty minutes. I knew this would be hard on her. Nobody would be able to take this lightly.<p>

"I'm sorry, Roza." I said.

She raised her head from her hands and sniffled. "Your family hated the Ivashkovs that much?" she said.

I nodded. "That's why when I saw him hurt you that night, I had to do something. All Ivashkov men are whores. Drunken whores."

Roza nodded. "I know." She sniffled again.

I put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Will you be okay, Roza?"

"Yeah," she said. She wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

I didn't say anything.

We didn't talk after that. The silence was a little uncomfortable, but manageable. Well, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you, Roza." I blurted. She looked up at me.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you," I said. "I know we barely know each other, but ever since our dates yesterday, I've had these feelings about you. Wonderful feelings." I reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them tightly in mine. "I honestly love you, Roza," I said softly.

Roza was speechless. And from the short time I've known her, she always has something to say.

"I understand if you don't feel the same," I smiled sadly. "After everything I've told you. . . ."

She shook her head. "I feel the same way." _She does?_ "I've wanted a relationship with you, remember? But. . . .maybe we can go steady for a little bit. Just some dates every now and then."

I nodded. "And I promise I won't let that Ivashkov-whore go anywhere near you."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ CH. 7, ONCE 'MYSTERIOUS RUSSIAN GOD' IS FINISHED, SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUAL? PLZ TELL ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

My mind was processing everything Dimitri had said. It was unimaginable. The Ivashkovs had murdered a good chunk of Dimitri's family- cousins, grandparents, aunts and uncles - and any survivors were pretty pissed off. But what Dimitri said, this happened over ten years ago. And that (the remaining people in his family were having a 'war' with the Ivashkovs) Dimitri refused to help anymore with this feud. He still lived in constant hate for the Ivashkovs, but he's learned that killing isn't the answer.

So Dimitri and I sat in my apartment. Not talking. Just sitting. I could only imagine how he felt, to have almost his entire family eliminated. Dimitri said he was only six all of this happened, so he couldn't understand what was going on. But from that moment, hate seemed to be the main thing he was raised on. How to hate, and how to kill.

_"It was the only way for me to avenge those who were murdered. I was consumed with hate. I was taught how to kill. And I regret every moment of it."_

* * *

><p>I was watching some television, Dimitri had gone back to his apartment. But he said he'd come back to my apartment in the morning; by now, it was around eleven, eleven-thirty. I just couldn't sleep. How could I? Today was just ... I don't know. Unexpected, I guess.<p>

_Don't worry,_ I thought to myself. _Everything'll get better. Dimitri's not that kind of person anymore! Like he said, it was years ago._ Taking a deep breath, I turned the television off, took a nice long shower, and went to bed.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. Grumbling, I grabbed my alarm clock. Five o'clock. Grumbling curses, I threw the covers off and shuffled to my front door. When I opened it, a gun barrel was pointed to my face. My blood ran cold. <em>What?<em> Hesitantly, I looked up. I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw those emerald-green eyes, but somehow I was.

"Hey, little girl," Adrian hissed. My throat felt dry. I couldn't think of anything to say. Adrian shoved the barrel to my neck, and began shoving be backwards. He shoved me violently onto my sofa, he hovered over me, his gun still pointed at me. "Did Belikov tell you? I'm pretty sure he did." Adrian's lip curled up into a scowl.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I whimpered.

Adrian knelt down, holding the gun inches from my face. "Because, you left me. And because you're actually with that piece of Russian trash. So I'll take immense pleasure in ending you." He smiled evilly.

"How did you even find me?" I whispered shakily.

Adrian laughed coldly. "I'm an Ivashkov. I have money. Figure it out."

I thought about it a minute, and my eyes widened when I figured it out. He's had people watching me. Spying on me. Watching my every move.

I shook my head. "No."

Adrian snickered. "Yes. Do you think you can get away from me _that _easily, bitch? I'll find you. I will always find you." Adrian shoved the gun barrel to my neck again, painfully. His eyes narrowed a little. "But I wouldn't exactly see the fun in killing you now," he mumbled. "We'll make this a game, little girl. You will listen to me and only me. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. We've got an understanding."

He stood up and walked towards my door. "Get dressed." he commanded. Quickly, I got dressed. And while I did so, I wrote a quick note that I prayed Dimitri would find.

_Dimitri,_

_If you find this letter, obviously I'm not in my apartment. It's because Adrian has me. He's been watching me - hiring people to spy on me. Adrian's probably using me as a trap to get to you, so please be careful. Don't do anything stupid._

_Roza_

I folded it and placed it on my bed. When I left my bedroom, Adrian had re-enterd my apartment, and was waiting at the doorway. I felt my heart go up in my throat. If I didn't survive this, at least I knew that Dimitri loved me.

And that was all the strength I needed.


	9. Chapter 9 quicky an at the end

**RPOV**

I don't remember much of what happened after Adrian and I left my apartment. Once we were out of the building, Adrian shoved me into the back of the car, not before he slammed the gun on the back of my head.

~*xXx*~

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache. I tried to raise my hand to check for damage, but I couldn't. My hands and feet were bound. My mouth was gagged. I began to panic, I gave out muffled screams and squirmed awkwardly on the ground. It was pitch black, so I couldn't really see where I was; the air was damp, that's for sure. Damp with a stench of mildew. My breathing was shallow and my heart pounded painfully in my chest.

I heard a noise, probably a door opening, and footsteps. It was a door. The footsteps stopped, and I heard a clicking sound. Bright lights came on and I had to blink multiple times before I was able to adjust. I saw Adrian walk in front of me, he knelt down and looked at me with a scowl. I felt my eyes water.

"What's the matter, little girl?" he mocked. He snickered. He smelled of alcohol. "Where's your precious Russian now? He probably won't even know you're gone." He laughed bitterly. "He probably doesn't care!"

_No, he does care! He'll come._

Adrian grabbed my face, his fingers digging painfully into my cheeks. "It's a shame that your Russian isn't coming," he whispered coldly. "I had this whole scheme going on for when he showed up. But I guess I'll have some fun with you." _F-Fun? What does he mean about fun? _Tears blurred my eyes, some running down my face. Adrian smacked my face, and he smacked it hard. "_WILL YOU STOP CRYING?_" he bellowed. I was trembling. I couldn't stop crying, no matter how many times Adrian would try and make me stop. I tried thinking of Dimitri, how he said he loves me. I felt a little better, but even that couldn't stop from what Adrian began putting me through.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning when I came by Roza's apartment. I knocked and waited patiently. No answer. I knocked again and, once again, she didn't answer. _Maybe she's at school._

~*xXx*~

I drove to Roza's school, and asked her teachers if they saw her. They hadn't. I asked a few of the students if they saw a Rose Hathaway, but none of them did. I was about to leave when someone called for me to stop. It was a petite blonde with jade-colored eyes coming towards me.

"You're asking for Rose?" she asked. I nodded. "You're Dimitri?" I nodded.

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked, a little panic building up in me.

She shook her head. "I haven't seen her all morning. She's always come late, but never this late."_ Oh God. Don't panic._

I nodded. And sighed loudly. "Thank you." I turned to leave when the girl said something again.

"When you find her, can you tell her that I'm worried about her." she said. "My name's Lissa." I remember Roza talking about her briefly, but I shook that away. I nodded and sprinted back to my car. _Roza's probably at work!_ I remember on our first date, Roza said she was a waitress at an Italian restaurant. So I dropped by every Italian restaurant I could find, asking if they saw or knew my Roza. At about the tenth one, one of the waitress's said yes.

"Has she come in today?" I asked, hoping she'd come by.

The waitress shook her head. "No, why?"

Panic exploded in me. "Nothing. Thank you." I drove back to Roza's apartment, I knocked again. Nothing. I kinda expected it. So I tried her lock. Unlocked. Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked in. "Roza!" I called. "Roza! It's me." She wasn't in here. I wandered around, slowly and cautiously searching. I stopped in her bedroom, her room a little messy. I saw a piece of paper thrown on her bed, and couldn't resist to open it. I opened it up, and I couldn't believe what I was reading.

* * *

><p>That bastard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN: SO, I HOPE CH. 9 WAS GOOD. I'LL TRY & GET CH. 10 UP SOON; BUT FIRST, HOW SHOULD THE ADRIAN/DIMITRI FIGHT SCENE GO? SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**QUICKY A/N: HOW SHOULD THE ADRIAN/DIMITRI FIGHT GO DOWN? SUGGESTIONS? THIS IS CH. 10, AND I'LL START IT SOON. THNKS. ~SMITHY**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I had left Roza's apartment the moment I read the note. I drove all the way to my apartment. Walking as quickly as I could, I went into my bedroom and knelt beside my bed. Putting my arm under my bed, I felt the cold, hard metal. I grabbed it - it was a suitcase - and sighed.

_I told myself I'd never use this again._ I opened the suitcase, and stared into it. There were pistols, bullets, and knives. The weapons I had given up using ten years ago. When I re-started my life. I grabbed a pistol and loaded it with bullets, and grabbed a knife, and hid it in my left shoe. I grabbed my duster - I could've cared less if it was sunny today - and placed the pistol in the inner pocket. Closing the suitcase, I ran out of my apartment.

_Hold on, Roza, I'll find you._

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I was numb. Emotionally, mentally, and I think physically. I don't know. After countless hours of Adrian torturing me, I didn't know what to think any more. My body was sore, I was bloodied and bruised. At least I think I was. All I knew was that Dimitri wasn't coming; if he hadn't come by now, why should I expect him to come at this moment. Adrian had been upstairs - I am locked in a basement - for the past half hour, and the darkness seemed to be my comfort. I couldn't see anything, and it scared me somewhat, but I found it comforting.

_Hopefully Adrian'll just end this._ I felt my eyes beginning to sting, and felt tears roll down my cheeks. I was still bound, and Adrian had gagged me again. My chest had a terribly aching feeling; and breathing became difficult.

Ever since I dumped Adrian, I've struggled to get back to normal. I had to go through therapy because I would have nightmares; sometimes I'd have mental break-downs that were so severe, Lissa would have to call 911. She was afraid I'd do something to myself or something would happen to me. That happened during the first few months, the breakdowns weren't so severe after that. And as for the nightmares, they'll pop up every now and again. But after this experience, I'll never be able to live it down. It'll haunt me forever. Soon the tears became uncontrollable. All these memories - memories of when Adrian and I were dating - came into my head. The memories I've blocked out for so many years.

_!*~FLAHBACK~*!_

_I had just returned to Adrian's place after spending the entire day with Lissa. We did some shopping, so I had a lot on my hands. I unlocked the door and struggled a little to open it. When I did manage to open it, I went into the bedroom and placed my bags on the bed._

_"What's in the bags?" I jumped, and turned around to see Adrian's scowling face. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled the room, and I crinkled my nose in disgust._

_"Just clothes," I said. "Adrian, you shouldn't be drinking so much. The same goes for smoking. You'll get yourself killed." And in speed I couldn't have imagined possible, Adrian was in front of me, his emerald eyes blazing. He raised a fist and connected it with my face. I fell back, hitting my head hard against the floor. Everything went black._

_The day Adrian first hit me._

_!(^.^)!_

_I was about ready to go to work, school had just ended and my uniform is at Adrian's place, so I was in our bathroom, and just finished putting my uniform on. I left the bathroom, and when I was about to leave, Adrian burst in. Once again, heavily intoxicated. He saw me, and stumbled towards me. The smell of his alcohol making my stomach lurch._

_"Where do you think you're going?" he slurred._

_A weird feeling came over me. "To work," I said._

_Adrian looked at me funny. "The only thing you need to work on is making me a sandwich. Now go in the kitchen and make me one."_

_"No," I said. "I have to go to work."_

_I shouldn't have said that, because before I knew it, Adrian was on top of me, straddling me, and slapped me across the face._

_"I SAID MAKE ME A SANDWICH!" he bellowed. He got off me, grabbed a handful of my hair, and yanked me upwards. He shoved me towards the kitchen. "Useless whore." he mumbled._

_I turned back at him. "I'm not a whore," I said. "You've got two legs and a heartbeat, make yourself your own damn sandwich." Adrian snapped back at me, grabbing me by the throat, and slamming me against the nearest wall._

_"You will listen to me, bitch," he growled. The alcohol in his breath made bile come up. "When I say I want something, you'll give it to me. Understand?" His hand tightened around me throat._

_"No," I said defiantly._

_His hand tightened even more, black spots dotted my vision._

_Blackness._

_I woke up in the hospital the next day._

_The day Adrian almost killed me._

_!*~END OF_ FLASHBACK~*!

Adrian's stronger than me. He faster than me. What can I do? Nothing. Dimitri won't save me, I'm going to die. He made a good choice, by not coming. Who would want to save someone as useless as me? Someone who always needed to be rescued? It's a waste of time. It's pathetic.

I'm pathetic.

**DPOV**

I was in my car, driving. I all ready knew where Roza was being held. To be honest, it's not difficult to figure it out. Ivashkovs have money, so they own a lot of things in a lot of places; but they still manage to have hundreds of millions of dollars. And I remember something, when I first came to America. I remembered when I was just looking around the city, trying to get used to it, I saw a mansion. Just a couple miles south, it took me a second to realize that it was an Ivashkov estate.

And that's where I'm headed right now. To save my Roza. And to - as much as it pains me - kill the monster who took her.

I sped down the road, horns honking at me, people giving me the finger. But I ignored them. I could've cared less if they were pissed at me or not. When I was about a mile from the Ivashkov estate, I parked my car in a nearby market. There was something telling me that I was being expected, I couldn't be noticed that easily by them.

I sprinted the rest of the way. Panting and sweating by the time I reached the estate's large iron gate. In order to unlock the gate, I'd have to enter a security code; my trainings, from when I was younger, came back to me. I was taught how to crash security systems. And I did just that. I quietly opened the iron gate, and walked as quickly as possible to the front door.

_This is it._

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

_This is for you, Roza._

Opening my eyes, I backed up a bit, and kicked the door in. I grabbed my pistol from the inside pocket of my duster.

"Well this is unexpected," _his_ voice called. I spun around, my pistol aimed at him. Ivashkov held a bottle of vodka in his hand, smiling. "I had just lost hope on you showing up. But I'd say for your little whore, well, she's too far gone to even think you'd show up."

Anger exploded in me.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?_"


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV**

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?_" It didn't sound like Adrian's voice. Too deep. Does that mean ... Dimitri? I heard bangs and things breaking and things being thrown on the floor. I struggled with my bindings. I needed to get out. I needed to help Dimitri.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I punched Ivashkov on the face, along with a shattering sound. Blood poured from his broken nose, his lip was busted open and a bruise was beginning to form. As for me, I'm barely breaking a sweat. But that doesn't mean I'm not injured somehow; I have a gash on my cheek, he smashed his vodka bottle on the side of my face. I was in too much of an adrenaline rush to know if it was bleeding too badly.

"Where is Rose?" I growled, almost animalistically.

Adrian snickered evilly. "You want to know where your little Rosie is?" he laughed bitterly. "You'll have to kill me first. I'm not telling." Adrian spread his arms out, as if mocking me. "C'mon, Belikov, kill me!"

Slowly, I raised and aimed my pistol at Adrian. I looked at him, evil boiling inside of me. I wanted to pull the trigger, but I hesitated. Something I was taught never to do.

_Rule one, never hesitate._

"What're you waiting for?" Adrian said, smiling. "I'm ready. Kill me." I was about to pull the trigger, I _wanted_ to pull the trigger. But something was holding me back, it could've been the non-violence side of me. Begging me that I wasn't like that anymore.

I closed my eyes, I slowly put my arm down.

"I can't," I muttered. I looked at him. "I'm not like that anymore." Adrian glared at me.

He snickered. "You're pathetic." By now, we were in his kitchen. Without even looking, Adrian opened a drawer and pulled out a knife. He lunged at me, his knife ready to end me. Only it didn't. Everything was moving so quickly; a second before Ivashkov's knife was about to connect with me, something moved in front of me. And that something got stabbed instead.

It fell to the floor, and for a moment, I was in such an adrenaline rush, it took me a little longer to realize who it was that was stabbed. I studied the something. My eyes widened.

"Roza!"

* * *

><p>I fell on my knees beside Roza, the knife had stabbed her in the right shoulder, and was bleeding heavily. She looked filthy. Her clothes were covered in dirt and dust and other filth, her hair was messy - very messy. And was being covered in her own blood. I gently placed her head on my lap, brushing her hair out of her face. She's been with Adrian for countless hours, and now she's dying.<p>

It's all my fault.

"Roza," I whispered.

She looked up at me, her lips were swollen. Her eyes were bloodshot. She was bruised. Dried blood on some parts of her.

"H-Hey, Dimitri," she mumbled, then winced in pain. "I thought you forgot about me."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "Never."

She gulped, and gave a small, pained moan. "It hurts so bad," she whispered shakily. Her eyes began to water. "Am I going to die?"

I cupped her cheek, "You won't die," I reassured.

"Dimitri," Roza whimpered. "Do you love me?"

I nodded. "I've loved you since the first day I met you."

Adrian completely forgotten, and as I had guessed, escaping, I called 911. They were able to get Roza just in time, she was taken to the hospital and had surgery for her wounds.

I sat anxiously in the waiting room, and when the doctor came out and said the surgery went fine, he made me step aside to talk to me.

"What?" I asked.

"The police are in with Ms Hathaway, and are questioning her," doctor said. "And she said that an Adrian Ivashkov had kidnapped her." I nodded. "Do you know him."

I shrugged. "Not really." I lied. "Roz - Rose said that Adrian was her ex-boyfriend. That's all I know." The doctor nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Come with me," the doctor said. He led me to Roza's room, and I nearly ran to her. She was asleep. Some policemen were standing near her bed, I grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand and held it firmly in mine.

"Oh, Roza," I mumbled.

I'm not sure how long I was at the hospital, only that I fell asleep, my head laying on Roza's stomach. I was still holding her hand, refusing to let it go. I couldn't let it go, not until she woke up.

~*xXx*~

"Dimitri." Something squeezed my hand, I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head from Roza's stomach. I looked at her face, and saw her beautiful brown eyes looking back.

I nearly jumped on her. "Oh God, Roza!" I said. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her scent. I tried not to hurt her, tried to be gentle, but I don't think she cared. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and everything seemed perfect. "I was so worried," I mumbled.

I felt one of Roza's hands lower to my back, and gently stroke it. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

I lifted my head. "For what?" I asked.

"For everything," She looked so sad. "Things seemed to be getting so perfect, and then Adrian came back. Then you almost get killed ..." Her voice cracked at the last part, tears formed in her eyes.

I put a hand gently on her cheek. "It's not your fault," I said softly. "You didn't know Adrian was here. No one did. You can't blame yourself."

"But - "

"No," I interrupted. "Don't blame yourself, Roza. Please."

She nodded. "Okay." She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

She looked up at me, and gave a small smile. "Sore."

I chuckled. "I can imagine." I sighed. "I was so scared, Roza."

My hand was still on her cheek, one of her hands came up and covered mine. "I know," she said. "But Adrian'll get what he deserves. Right?"

I nodded. My head realing with ideas of what Adrian deserves. "That's right, Roza."


	12. Chapter 12

**DPOV**

Roza was healing slowly, I asked her what Ivashkov did to her, but she refused to tell me. So I wouldn't bring it up. She'd tell me when she was ready. So, I'd have to be by her side during her recovery. Roza had called her Lissa friend, and she came by the second after their phone-call. Roza had been discharged from the hospital, and I brought her by my apartment; I couldn't let her out of my sight, and Lissa was kind enough to bring Roza's clothes and other personal products to my apartment. Sometimes Lissa would bring her boyfriend, some Ozera kid. I forget his name.

But he's not important, Roza's health is more important. And once he's better, I'll find that Ivashkov, and this time I won't hesitate.

TwO wEeKs LaTeR!

Roza has recovered. Though, sometimes, she'll have moments where she'd burst into tears. I try to comfort her, but it's difficult. She still hasn't told me what happened the day Ivashkov took her, but I won't pressure her into telling me. I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do.

~*xXx*~

"Are you ready to go back?" I asked Roza. She was brushing her hair in my bathroom - she's still staying at my apartment.

She smiled. "Yes." Roza's going back to her university today, her friends have come by to give her homework she's missed. Roza's condition a couple weeks ago wasn't good, so Roza's teachers allowed her to spend as much time off as she needed.

"I haven't been outside in forever," she said, her smile falling a little. "What if he's waiting for me?" Her voice lowered to a shaky whisper. Her eyes watered up. I grabbed Roza's shoulders and turned her to face me.

"He won't be waiting," I reassured. "I'll protect you with my life." Roza nodded, and took a shaky breath. I wrapped my arms around Roza and hugged her, her arms wrapped around my waist, gripping my tightly. "I love you, Roza." I whispered.

She sniffled. "I love you, too." Roza and I allowed our feelings for each other come out. We accepted each other's feelings for each other, and soon our relationship started. We stood there for a minute more, then we left. And I drove her to school.

~*xXx*~

Once Roza was at school, I went back to my apartment. For the past two weeks, I've been planning Ivashkov's downfall. But he knows I'm here, but he also knows that I couldn't kill him. So either he's going to tell more of his messed up family, or he's back in the mansion, drinking himself into a stooper.

I got out my suitcase again, even though some inner voice in my head was telling me not to. I took out the gun I failed to use that night, and the knife as well, and drove off towards the Ivashkov mansion.

When I came up to the mansion, it was gone. Well, not exactly _gone_. More like rubble. Burnt rubble.

_Damn it!_

Obviously he wouldn't be in _that_ shithole, so he's either staying somewhere else in the city or he's somewhere else. And if he is somewhere else, I pray to God it's far away from here. But that won't stop him from trying to come back. I'll be ready, though. He won't cause my Roza anymore pain or suffering; she's gone through so much.

~*xXx*~

Roza's classes had just ended, and I could see her talking to one of her friends.

I had gotten out of my car, and approached her. I gently put my hands on her waist.

"Roza, it's time to go," I murmured. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay, comrade." _Comrade?_ She leaned in to my embrace, my arms wrapping around her. Roza looked at her friend and said her goodbyes. As we got in to my car, I looked at Roza, lifting my eyebrow.

"Comrade?" I said.

"You have a nickname for me, that's your nickname," she giggled.

I chuckled. "Buckle up, Roza," I said.

For the rest of the ride, we sat in a comfortable silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**RPOV**

For the past couple of days, Dimitri and I have been discussing me moving in with him. Since he didn't really think it's safe for me to be living by myself - which I agree with a hundred percent. So, today Dimitri's coming by my apartment to help me pack my things.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Coming!" I called. When I opened the door, instead of seeing my very tall Russian, I saw my best friend, Lissa. It's not that I'm disappointed to see her, it's just I was hoping that Dimitri would be there. "Hey, Liss." I said.

"Hey, Rose," she said. She poked her head behind my shoulder, saw some of the boxes I had, and looked at me. "You're moving?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you moving in with this Dimitri fellow?" she asked.

Heat came up on my face. "Maybe," I murmured. Lissa squealed.

"I met him!" she exclaimed. "I met him! It was the day you -" She cut herself short. I flinched. "Rose I'm sorry -"

I forced a smile and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Liss," I said. "Adrian's probably long gone."

_But why do I feel like he's everywhere?_

Lissa and I talked for a little bit, until a shadow loomed over her. The smell of familiar aftershave hit me, and butterflies erupted in my tummy.

And I smiled as I looked up at my Russian boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Lissa helped out a little with my packing, but had to leave on 'other business.' Which meant she's still seeing that little pyro. But that's the least of my worries. If he makes Liss happy, then that's fantastic.<p>

"How're you feeling today, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess," I looked up at him. "How about you?"

He gave a small smile. "I'm feeling pretty good." I nodded and finished packing. "Do you like the idea of moving in with me?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course!" I said. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "I love you, Dimitri. I really want to move in with you."

Dimitri hugged me back. We separated, gave each other a quick kiss, and finished up with the packing.

* * *

><p>By the time Dimitri and I finished packing, it was around two o'clock. And he decided to let us have a break, and we went out to lunch.<p>

And he took us to the cute, little cafe we went to on our first date.

"Is there anything you'd like?" Dimitri asked, as I sat at our table.

I told him what I wanted, and waited patiently for him to return. And as I patiently waited, a man came up to me.

His voice was deep and scratchy. "Are you Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked.

I felt my stomach twist into a knot. "Um, y-yes?" It came out like a question.

The man held out his hand, a folded piece of paper in his hand. "This message is from a Mr. Ivashkov."

_No..._

I took the paper, the back of my eyes watered.

"T-Thank you," I whispered shakily. The man walked away, just as Dimitri came to the table.

He saw my expression, and was immediately on protective mode. "What is that?" he asked, looking at the paper.

I shrugged.

I opened the paper and nearly burst into tears.

_Dear little girl,_

_Do you honestly think moving in with that Russian idiot will keep you safe?_

_Remember, little girl, I'm everywhere. You can't stay away from me forever._

_Until I see you again, which will be soon,_

_A._ _Ivashkov_

* * *

><p>Dimitri decided that it would be better if we went to his apartment for the afternoon. I was shaken up by the letter. Dimitri had read the letter, and was comforting me. Saying sweet words, and it worked. A little. But Adrian's letter was in my mind.<p>

_Until I see you again, which will be soon..._

How soon is Adrian talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! ~SMITHY<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**QUICKY A/N: THIS IS CH. 14, AND I'LL UD THE CH. SOON, BUT IS THE STORY STILL GOOD? THIS CH. WILL BE GOING BETWEEN ROSE/DIMITRI POVS**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Roza's been scared stiff of the letter Adrian's given her. I've tried everything to make her forget about it, but it doesn't seem to be working. Why can't we just have a normal relationship?

* * *

><p>It was around five o'clock, and Roza was starting to feel a little better. Thank God. I plan on going by her apartment some time today to pick up some of her things, but I don't think I should leave her here by herself. Roza might be feeling better, but she's probably still traumatized over everything that's been happening.<p>

"Roza?" I said.

She was sitting on my sofa, watching some t.v. She looked up at me.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to move some of your things here?" I asked.

She thought about it for a little bit. "O-Okay," she said. "Can I come with you?" _Just as I thought._

I nodded. "Of course."

~*xXx*~

We dropped by Roza's apartment and loaded some of her things in my car, she spoke to the manager of the apartment building, and then continued to pack her things, and when my car became too full, I said I needed to go by my apartment to drop them off.

"I'll be back soon, Roza," I said. She looked nervous and terrified. "Don't worry. There's plenty of people here, Adrian can't get you when there's people around."

She looked up at me wide-eyed. "He did it before," she whispered.

I stiffened. "That was then, he knows what'll happen if he does it again," I reassured. She nodded. "Keep your cell-phone on, and I'll be back soon." I kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Keep your cell-phone on, I'll be back soon." After he drove off, I felt panic bubbling up in me. What if Adrian _does_ come by here again? Adrian's not an idiot, he may be a stuck-up rich ass, but he's not an idiot. He has a reason for everything he does. And I know that he's up to something now.

_You're just being paranoid,_ I thought. _Calm down. Dimitri's going to protect you. Just calm down._ I took a deep breath, and some of the panic went away.

I was beyond happy when Dimitri came back, luckily I nothing happened while he was gone. Just me and my fears. We finished packing the rest of my things and headed back to _our_ apartment.

I couldn't help but smile.

Dimitri glanced my way, then looked back to the road. "What's making you smile?" he asked.

I giggled. "Just thinking."

"Care to tell?" he asked.

I smiled. "Living in our apartment."

Dimitri smiled.

"That's a very nice thought," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Roza and I arrived at my apartment, and I helped her organize her things. I hadn't realized she had so many clothes and shoes and make-up. She didn't need to wear a lot of make-up, she's naturally beautiful. But she probably thinks she needs some. A girl thing, I suppose.

"Thanks for letting me live with you," Roza said. "It's really nice of you."

"It's nothing, Roza," I said.

"It's everything, comrade," she said. "I don't think I'll be able to thank you enough."

_Oh, Roza._

My heart began swelling with happiness. Roza meant everything to me, from the moment I met her. I will never let Adrian hurt her again; someone like Roza deserves to be loved and treated properly, not beaten and treated like trash. Looking at Roza now, trying to be stronger, but still traumatized by her ex-boyfriend's tormenting, makes me beyond angry.

_I'll protect you, Roza. I promise..._


	15. Chapter 15

**APOV **(ADRIAN'S POV)

It's been about a week since my mansion had been burnt. I had a feeling Belikov would go back, probably to try and finish what we'd started. But I highly doubt he'd be able to. He couldn't even shoot me. Pathetic. So, now, I'm living with my dear aunt Tatiana; she's been like a mom to me since I was little, so she was the first person I thought of going to.

Her place is just a couple miles out of San Diego, I've been taking refuge in Tatiana's place. And so I'm up to date on what's happening with Rose and Belikov, I've hired a couple spies to watch her for me. At least until I'm ready to see her again.

And, like the letter said, it _will_ be soon.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV - ONE WEEK AFTER MOVING IN W DIMITRI...**

Living with Dimitri is magical. No, it's beyond magical. It's like I'm dreaming, and I couldn't be happier. And, sitting on the counter in our kitchen, I watched that Russian God cooking for us - since my cooking skills were lacking.

"Enjoying the view?" Dimitri asked. I blushed, and giggled.

"Yes," I said. _I'm loving the view._ "Do you know what tomorrow is?" I saw Dimitri smiling, those rare full-smiles.

"Of course," he said, his voice smooth like silk. Tomorrow is our four month anniversary; yes, Dimitri and I have been together for four months. The happiest four months of my life. And, so far, for exactly two months, no word from Adrian. I know he's planning something, though...Adrian's no idiot...

I smiled. I jumped off the counter and got on my tip-toes, and tried to kiss his cheek. But, because of his unnatural height, I only managed his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, 'kay?" I said, I was wearing one of his t-shirts and some undergarments.

He nodded. "Breakfast'll be finished by the time you get back."

"Kay."

~*xXx*~

After breakfast, Dimitri drove me to my university. I gave him a goodbye kiss, and he promised he'd be here to pick me up once my classes ended. As I watched him drive off, I felt that usual panic rise up in me whenever Dimitri wasn't around. But, I took a calming breath and went through an Adrian-free day.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

While Roza was at her classes, I had tried to do a little investigating. I know Ivashkov wouldn't have given up _that_ easily. He's somewhere, I just need to know where. But, I didn't accomplish anything, so I went to pick up Roza.

She was standing by the front entrance of her university when I drove up; she got in and I began driving.

"How was your day?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Not good?"

"I guess not," she mumbled.

_What's wrong with her?_

"There's something wrong, Roza," I said. "You can tell me. I'm your boyfriend, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

I heard her take a shaky breath. "Someone called me during lunch today," she said. "and he said that Adrian told him that I've only got an hour left." She looked up at me, from my sidelong view, her eyes were glassy. "W-What does that mean?"

_An hour left can mean a lot of things, Roza..._

"I don't know," I said. It was a semi-lie, I knew sort of what it meant, but none of them pleasent.

"Everything was going so perfectly," she whimpered. "Two months without him a-and..." She started sobbing. I would've comforted her, wrapped my arms around her until she stopped sobbing, but I was driving...

"Shhh," I soothed. "Don't cry, Roza, he's probably trying to scare you. Don't cry, Roza."

She sobbed, with a couple hiccups between, and spoke up shakily. "I-I'm just so s-scared," she whimpered. "W-Why won't he l-leave me alone?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea, Roza."

But I had some idea, I just couldn't share it with Roza. I couldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

**RPOV**

When I calmed down, and when Dimitri and I returned to our apartment, the panicking feeling became overwhelming. I couldn't really breathe, and I became lightheaded.

I stumbled to get out of the car, and Dimitri had to help me.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri.

I blinked a couple times, and tried to take calming breaths.

"I'm just overreacting, I think," I said. "I can't stop thinking about what that guy said." My heart started beating frantically.

Dimitri's arms were wrapped around my waist, and they tightened protectively. "I won't let him hurt you, love," he murmured. "I promise you. He won't."

I nodded.

_I know Dimitri wouldn't let him. I know it._

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong> (ADRIAN'S POV)

I had just finished preparing. Looking at the clock, I had a good twenty minutes until I had to go. I've been hiding long enough, now it's time for my comeback.

"Adrian." Aunt Tatiana.

"What?" I asked, a bit of an edge in my voice.

She walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Did you forget anything?"

I smirked at her. "No," I said. "I'll finish this today." _And I finally won't have to deal with this shit anymore..._

Aunt Tatiana smiled. "Good. You did say there was a Belikov invovled in this?" she asked.

I nodded.

Her eyes darkened.

"Don't worry, Aunty," I said. "He can't even shoot a gun. The weakest Belikov I've ever seen."

She nodded, but her eyes were still dark.

"You can't go easy on them like last time," she said.

"I didn't go easy on them," I said irritably. "I was able to get that whore in the hospital. But that Belikov was too worried about her to even finish me."

Aunt Tatiana sighed, "Fine," she said. "But you better finish it _today_, Adrian. This little fued with you and the girl has gone on long enough."

_It has._

I smiled. "Don't worry, Aunty, I'll finish it today."

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

There was a little tension in the air. Roza had called in sick from work, but I could tell she was still worried. Frightened. It seemed as if once everything was going perfectly for us, Ivashkov had to ruin it somehow. Roza tried everything to distract herself, but it wasn't working. She was fidgety, and looked a little uncomfortable.

_I can't take this anymore._

"Roza," I said. She was in the kitchen, rewashing some dishes.

"Hmm?" she said.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Stop this," I said. "I know you're scared, but you can't distract yourself. Talk to me."

"I-I have to make sure the dishes are cleaned right," she said nervously. "I'm not scared."

Unwrapping my arms from her, I put my hands on hers and took the dishes and soap from her. I turned Roza around and looked at her.

"Roza, you can't do this," I said softly. "I know you're scared. Just talk to me."

She looked down, but I placed a finger under her chin and made her face me. "Talk to me," I whispered.

And she did.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Remember what I said, Adrian," Aunt Tatiana said. "_Today_."

I nodded. "Okay."

And, with all the weapons I brought with me, I went to finish Rose and Belikov.


	17. Chapter 17

**RPOV**

After my talk with Dimitri, I felt some of the fear come off me. But I was still scared. I could tell he was a little, too, but was too manly to admit it. But at least I had someone to talk to.

Now, Dimitri and I were sitting on my couch, Dimitri's arms wrapped around me, and me sitting on his lap. We were watching a movie, or I wasn't, I'm not sure about Dimitri, but we were trying. Dimitri was stroking my hair, and I felt so safe. He would whisper something to me in Russian occasionally, I couldn't understand what he was saying, but it sounded beautiful.

And soon, I found myself asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I wouldn't let that asshole get to Roza again. She's been through so much, and right when things were starting to lighten up around us... Damn it. Why can't people just let us be happy?

_Because we'll always have enemies..._

Unfortunately. Why did this little fued have to happen? Why the _hell_ do the Ivashkovs have to hate us so much? It's rediculous. This fight's not going anywhere, we're not proving anything. All this violence...

I looked down at Roza, she was curled up at my side. Fast asleep. She mumbled something, and I'm pretty sure I heard my name. I don't know. But it didn't stop me from smiling.

_I love this woman._

I'll always love her. For as long as she'll have me. Which I hope is a long time.

"'Mitri..." she muttered. I chuckled.

_She's adorable when she sleeps._

She is.

"I love you, 'Mitri..." she mumbled.

_I love you._

I won't let that asshole get my Roza.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I see the building.


	18. Chapter 18 The Fight Pt 1

**APOV**

_I see the building._

Getting my cell phone out, I ring a good friend of mine.

"Hello?"

I smiled. "Hey, Vic," I said. Victor Dashkov. He helped my family out a lot in dealing with the Belikovs. He doesn't do it as often, but every once in a while.

"Adrian," he said cheerfully. "How've you been? Good, I hope."

"Yeah, Vic," I said. "Listen, I need you and Nate's help with something." Nathan Dashkov, Victor's son, was taught everything about killing. And let me tell you, in Nathan's eighteen years, he's done a lot.

"Is it a Belikov?" Victor's voice went from cheerful to deep and menacing.

"Yup." I popped the 'p.' "And there's another one. She's not a Belikov, though. You know that girl I dated a while ago?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Victor asked.

"Well, she's seeing this Belikov guy," I said bitterly. "And I don't exactly see eye-to-eye with either of them. So...I was hoping you and Nate'll help me with a little..."

"I know, I know," Victor interrupted. "Nathan and I will be right there."

I smiled. "Thanks, Vic."

I hung up.

_Let's get this over with._

Walking inside of the apartment building, I asked the receptionist if he knew anyone under 'Belikov.'

"Um, yeah," he said. "Are you a friend...?"

"Yes." _Don't vomit, Adrian..._

"Oh, well, here's his apartment number." The man smiled. I thanked him, and went to find Belikov's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>VPOV<strong> (VICTOR'S POV)

~**after the phone call...**~

I was in my office. After Adrian called, I went to find Nathan outside. He was doing some reading.

"_Nathan_." I snapped. Nathan's head shot up, his eyes met mine and he stood up. "I got a phone call from an Ivashkov."

Nathan's face was unreadable. "And?" he pressed.

_Damn boy..._ "He has some _business_ that needs to be taken care of," I said.

"Fine," Nathan mumbled. "When do we leave?"

"Right now."

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Roza had woken up from her little nap a couple minutes ago. She had gone into the bathroom to freshen up. I was about to start dinner when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock. 7:15 pm.

_Has it...? Has it been an hour...?_

"Comrade? Who's at the door?" Roza's voice had a little bit of a frightened edge to it.

"I-I'll go check," I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. I quickly went into my bedroom, and got my gun.

_Still loaded from last time..._

Hesitantly, I left the bedroom and went towards the door. Whoever was there knocked again. I reached for the doorknob and yanked it open.

_DAMN IT!_

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I aimed my pistol to Belikov's head, and smiled evilly.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you, Belikov?" I snickered.

Belikov glared at me. "I swear to God if you do anything to Roza...!" he growled.

"Or what, Belikov?" I said. "You couldn't even shoot me. What could you _possibly_ do?"

I heard a deep growl come from Belikov.

Then came the glass shattering, and the sound of Rose's screaming.

Belikov tensed up, ready to run for his little whore. The door opened - I guess it was their bathroom - and I saw Victor having Rose's arms tied behind her back, a knife to her throat. Nate stood in front of Rose, a gun aimed at her head.

I smiled at Belikov. This time, his left arm was raised, a pistol aimed at my forehead.

"Let her go," he growled.

"Shoot me and your little whore dies, too," I said. "Sit down."

Belikov's eyes narrowed. I looked at Nate, and gave him a little nod.

Compared to Belikov, Nate's not that tall. But he comes up to Belikov's shoulders.

Nathan looked at Belikov for a minute, his gun still in hand, then bashed Belikov's face with the gun.

"_NO!_" Rose yelled. Belikov's lip was busted open, and was bleeding all over the place.

"Shut up," Vic growled, pressing the knife a little harder against her neck. Rose whimpered.

"Sit. Down." I said. Belikov sat on his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I stood in complete terror as this man pressed the knife's blade against my throat, it hurt. I stood in complete terror as this kid smacked my Dimitri across the face with a gun, it was horrible to witness. And I stood in complete horror as Adrian had the gun aimed at Dimitri's head.

_You have to do something!_

_**What can you possibly do? You're being held at knife-point. This guy won't hesitate to cut your throat.**_

_And Dimitri's life isn't important? He's your boyfriend! DO_ SOMETHING.

My mind was spinning, I tried to think of something, but it came to the conclusion that this guy - this whoever - would kill me. And Adrian said that this guy'll kill me.

But I came up with a brilliant idea. One that couldn't possibly go wrong...I hope.

"H-Hey," I said weakly.

"I said _shut up,_" he growled.

"W-Wait, I-I'm really thirsty," I said shakily. "C-Can't I go get some water?" The guy looked at Adrian, who was saying something to Dimitri, then looked back at me.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," he hissed.

I nodded frantically. "O-Okay."

One step at a time, me and this guy - who I've decided to call Knifey - went into my kitchen, I got one of my nice glass cups and filled it up with cold water. I took a small sip.

"Hurry up," Knifey spat.

"Go to hell," I said, my voice unnaturally calm.

Knifey's green-eyes flamed. "What?"

"Go. To. Hell." I repeated.

Knifey walked up to me, the blade of his knife pointed at my neck.

_NOW!_

His mouth opened to say something, but it was too late. I smashed my glass cup against his head, the cup exploding into shards of glass. The guy stumbled backwards. He blinked a couple times, but I was on him. I punched his face and kneed his groin. Knifey fell to the ground, unconscious. I grabbed his knife and looked up to see a furious Adrian, looking down at Knifey's unconscious body.

"You little whore," Adrian growled.

_Where's Dimitri?_

"What did you do to Dimitri?" I said, I felt fear rising up in me. I couldn't possibly handle Adrian. Could I?

Adrian gave me a cold smile. "Let's not worry about _him_," Adrian said bitterly. He took a step towards me and raised his gun.

Then the gunshot...


	19. Chapter 19 The Fight Pt 2

**RPOV**

_Then the gunshot..._

I felt a biting pain in my shoulder, but for some reason, I saw Adrian fall with me.

_Why is Adrian falling?_

My body fell next to Knifey's body, but I could care less. I heard Adrian's body fall with a 'thump' on the ground; a shadow crept over me. The sharp smell of aftershave filled my nostrils.

"D-Dimitri," I said.

I saw Dimitri's eyes, they were so frightened. My shirt had blood all over it. I couldn't feel my shoulder, it was numb.

Dimitri's arms encircled me, lifting my off the ground, a puddle of blood from my bullet-wound was on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Dimitri said.

I shook my head. "Why're you sorry?"

Dimitri's eyes looked at me. "I should've come sooner," he whispered.

_Adrian shot you just before Dimitri shot him._

The numbness in my shoulder went down my entire arm, and a little bit of my chest.

I smiled. "I-It's okay, Comrade," I said softly. "It'll be okay." Dimitri had rushed me out of the apartment. What happened to the guy who had smacked his face with the gun? I don't know. I don't even remember us leaving the apartment.

"No, it's not okay, Roza," his voice was quivering. I could see tears in his eyes. "This shouldn't be happening to you. To us. I shouldn't have involved you in this."

"I shouldn't have dated him," I said calmly. _Where is he getting at...?_ "I shouldn't have dated him but I was dumb enough to. You couldn't help hating him. You were raised to."

Dimitri sharply shook his head. "I already called 9-1-1. Please stay awake, Roza."

But, sadly enough, I couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I guess the attack made more of a commotion than I thought. Besides the ambulance that picked Roza up, the police came, too. They investigated the apartment; that kid who hit me with the gun was still knocked out - I hit him upside the head with my gun - and the man the kid was with managed to escape. Luckily, when I shot Ivashkov, it was a fatal blow. From what the paramedics who checked him out said, the wound killed him within minutes.

_Thank God..._

"Sir, I'd like to have a word with you," a policeman said.

"Um, okay," I said slowly. The policeman led me a couple feet away from what was going on.

"Would you care to explain what happened here?" he asked.

I told him what happened, and he nodded, pulling out a notepad and jotting what I said down. I tried to say it as quickly as possibly, only because I wanted go see how Roza was.

"So the guy in the apartment, the dead one, was your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend?" the policeman asked. I nodded. "And he's been attacking you and her for the past couple months?"

"Ever since I started dating her," I said quickly. _Please let me go._

The policeman nodded and let me go. I mentally cheered and dashed to my car to drive to the hospital.

~*xXx*~

Apparently I'm not the first who heard about what happened to Roza. Her blonde-friend was in the hospital waiting room, bawling her eyes out; a man was with her, rubbing her back, her boyfriend I guessed; and I guess Roza's parents.

The man, Roza's father, I think, looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"Dimitri. I'm Roz - Rose's boyfriend," I said cautiously.

The man scrunched his eyebrows together. "_Boyfriend_? How long have you and my daughter been dating?" _Yup, definately her father._

"A couple months now." What's his deal? Wouldn't he be happy that his daughter's dating again?

The man stood up, "Look, Rose has always had a weird attraction to dangerous men," he said. _Oh God..._ "And no matter how many times me, her mother, or her friends would try and talk her out of the relationship, she's too stubborn to end it." Roza's father began poking my chest. "She's always learned the hard way, and it pains me every time to see the looks of pain and sadness on her face. And if I were to find out you're just like those little punk-asses she's dated before, I will not hesitate to rip you in half with my bare hands. And let me tell you, most of her past boyfriends have seen my pissed, and most of them ended up in a hospital."

_Jesus..._

I shook my head. "I'm not like that." _Not anymore._

Roza's father narrowed his eyes at me. "You'd better not," he growled. "My name is Abe Mazur."

I gulped. "D-Dimitri Belikov," I said.

"Now look at what you did," a shorter woman, Roza's mother, said, walking up to Abe. "You've scared the shit out of him, Abe."

Abe snorted. "Just lettin' him know how I felt," he mumbled.

Roza's mother rolled her eyes. She looked at me with a firm expression. "I'm Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother," she said.

"Dimitri," I said. She nodded. She was going to open her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone talking.

"The Hathaway family." We - me, Roza's parents, and her friends - followed the woman down a long hallway. "The doctor'll talk to you guys for a few minutes," she, the nurse, said.

We nodded.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, a woman - I think the doctor - walked in, holding a clipboard.

She smiled at us, but there was something weird about that smile. Or it could've been me thinking that...

"Hi, I'm Dr. Olendski," she said. "You're the Hathaway family?"

We nodded.

She walked up to Abe, and held out her hand. "I'm Rose's father," Abe said.

She went to Roza's mother. "Janine, Rose's mother."

Then the blonde girl. "I'm Rose's friend, Lissa."

Then the boy with Lissa. "Christian."

Me. "I'm Rose's boyfriend," I said. "Dimitri."

There were a group of chairs in the room we were in, Dr. Olendski sat down in one and sighed.

"Listen, I know this must be terrifying for all of you," _You have no idea._ "And I understand that you're all scared..."

"What happened to Rose?" Lissa blurted, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

Dr. Olendski sighed, "The bullet-wound wasn't fatal, and the surgery to remove the bullet went well," she said. "But there was something in the bullet...I don't know what it was. Whatever was in that bullet, when it hit Rose, it released some sort of toxin in her bloodstream."

I felt my heart snap in two. Toxin? That bastard actually put _toxin_ in the bullets? I swear to God, if Ivashkov wasn't dead...

"Oh God..." Roza's mother mumbled.

The Lissa girl burst into tears again, and Christian started soothing her.

"We're trying some antibiotics and other medications to help relieve Rose's blood from the toxin," Dr. Olendski said. "We don't know how long it'll take for the toxin to get out - or if it'll actually work." Her eyes looked sad. "Just pray that she makes it through tonight."

When she left, I felt numb. Mentally and emotionally. How could all of this happen to Roza? She just wanted to live her life...She wanted to graduate from college with her friends...Maybe have a family...I don't know.

_How could all of this happen to Roza?_


	20. Chapter 20

**RPOV**

I don't remember anything. After I passed out, I don't know what happened. I didn't know if Adrian survived being shot, I don't know if that man who held the gun to my throat was arrested, I don't know if that kid who hit Dimitri was arrested. What happened?

_What happened to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

We were allowed to only bring one person to go see Roza, and after several minutes of arguing, I was able to persuade Roza's parents to let me go. I nearly flew to Roza's room. And what I saw wasn't the same.

Roza didn't even look like her normal self. Her skin was deathly pale, she had dark rings under her eyes, she was sweating, and she had all kinds of tubes and wires going in and out of her body. Heart moniters were beeping, resperators were connected to Roza's throat, IV tubes... I nearly passed out.

"Oh, Roza." I whispered. I don't remember how fast I was moving, but I was at Roza's side faster then I could blink. I grabbed her hand - it was cold to the touch - and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Wake up, Roza," I whispered, my mouth just inches from her ear. "You can fight this. Please wake up, Roza. Wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_Wake up, Roza...You can fight this. Please wake up, Roza...Wake up..._

That voice. I recognized that voice...

Dimitri...

DIMITRI...

I wanted to call out to him, but my mouth wouldn't work. Something was stopping me.

Maybe if I tried to move...

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I kept whispering to Roza for who knows how long. I wouldn't give up until she woke up. I kept holding her hand, I was able to warm it up with my hand.

"Come back, Roza," I whispered. I had my head rested next to hers. "Wake up." Then I felt something...On my hand?

I shot up, and looked down at my hand, her fingers were twitching...

"Roza!"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I managed to open my heavy eyelids, but everything was blurry. I had to blink multiple times before I was able to focus on the most beautiful thing in front of me.

"H-Hey, Dimitri."


	21. Chapter 21

**RPOV**

"ROZA!" he screamed. His arms wrapped around me, he pressed his body firmly against mine, and I moaned in pain. He realized it, and put me down softly. "Oh God, Roza, I'm so sorry," he whispered. He held both my hands in his, looking back at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "This shouldn't be happening to you."

I smiled. "I'll be fine, Comrade," I said softly, my voice all gravelly. "I j-just hope Adrian won't bother me again. He was arrested right?"

Dimitri looked down at his lap for a moment, then looked at me. "He's dead," he said softly. "When I shot him, it was a fatal blow. He died within minutes."

_He's dead? Adrian Ivashkov is dead..._

I felt my heart pounding uncontrollably in my chest. "H-He's dead..." I whispered. I heard nonstop 'beeping' sounds, and Dimitri gripped my hands tighter.

"Roza, Roza!" he said. "Calm down, you'll pass out." Slowly, my heart calmed down, and so did the 'beepings.'

"He's dead," I whispered. "Adrian's dead."

Dimitri nodded. "I know, Roza."

I felt the back of my eyes sting, I was overwhelmed with feelings of happiness. Adrian's dead, I'm free. He won't bother me anymore...I don't have to worry about him anymore.

"Dimitri," I whispered.

"Yes, love?" he whispered.

"Thank you so much." One of Dimitri's hands came up to my cheek, and I felt his thumb rub against my cheek. That's when I realized a few tears came out.

Dimitri's eyes looked into mine. "I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he whispered. His eyes became sad again. "But I failed."

I shook my head. "It's just a bullet," I said, trying for a smile. "I'll get better, Comrade. Don't worry." But the look on Dimitri's face told me something different, and that scared me. Very, very much.

"You don't get it...Adrian put something on the bullet," Dimitri's voice cracked a little. I saw so many painful emotions on his face, I've never seen him so weak. "He did something to that bullet...and it poisoned you."

_What?_

"Don't say that, Dimitri," I whispered. "Please, don't."

Dimitri shook his head. "I'm not saying this to scare you, Roza, the doctors said the bullet had something toxic on it." I noticed Dimitri's eyes started watering a little, too. "I'm supposed to be _protecting_ you. I failed...I'm so, so sorry, Roza."

I gripped Dimitri's hands tightly. "Don't talk like that," I said, my voice soft but firm. "You did so much for me. If you hadn't saved my life when we first met, I wouldn't be alive. Adrian would've killed me for sure." Dimitri didn't say anything. "You've saved my life everyday, Dimitri. Remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong> **3 DAYS LATER...**

I haven't left the hospital at all, only to use the restroom and change clothes. And sometimes get food. I'd forget sometimes because I'm so determined to help Roza recover. So far, whatever medication they've given Roza is working. Though the aftermath of the medication is bad on Roza's part - lots of vomiting, and some weight loss - I think it's worth it.

Even though Roza and I didn't get to celebrate our four month anniversary together, that doesn't mean I'm not planning something. Once Roza's well enough, she and I are going on a little trip.

Dr. Olendski said that Roza would be able to leave the hospital in three more days, there's still a little bit of toxin in her blood. Most of the wires and tubes she had on three days earlier were removed, but she still has the IV's in her arms.

~*xXx*~

_You've saved my life everyday, Dimitri._

What Roza said keeps reappearing in my head. She says I've saved her life everyday, but she's also saved mine.


	22. Chapter 22

**QUICKY A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CH. BUT IT'D BE NICE IF YOU, MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, WOULD TELL ME IF YOU'D LIKE A SEQUEL OR NOT. THANK YOU ALL! YOU'VE BEEN SUPPORTIVE AND I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THAT.**

**THANK YOU.**

**~SMITHY =)**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV ONE WEEK AFTER BEING RELEASED FROM THE HOSPITAL...<strong>

My father bought Dimitri and I house. Like, an actual house, not an apartment. We were able to move all of our stuff from our old apartment into the house, and let me say that it is a _big_ house. Three stories, six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a _gigantic_ kitchen, a pool in the backyard, a very big backyard, a beautiful front yard, etc. It's like the house I've always wanted.

Since I've been released from the hospital, I was given some medicine to help me get better. Apparently the crap-medicine they gave me at the hospital shut down my immune system in order to get the toxins out. So Dimitri refused to let me do _anything_ my first few days back. But he was kind enough to make me breakfast in bed, very womanly for a manly man like him. But recently Dimitri's allowed me to do certain things, but he's been very protective and very watchful of me. And it's starting to bug me a little, but he's trying to be a good boyfriend.

~*xXx*~

I had just finished my work for today, and gotten a nice paycheck from my boss. Dimitri was, as usual, waiting for me in the parking lot. He got out of the car and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey," I smiled.

He smiled. "Hey." He knelt down and kissed me. The kiss lasted for about a minute before he pulled away. When he saw me pouting, he chuckled. "C'mon, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!" I squealed. "I love surprises! Oh! I have a surprise for you, too!"

Dimitri gave me those beautiful full-smiles. "Really?" I nodded.

"But I wanna know yours first," I said, smiling. Dimitri chuckled.

"Whatever you want, love."

* * *

><p>When Dimitri and I got back to our house, I was nearly exploding with excitement. My mind kept on wondering what Dimitri's surprise was. It could've been a million things.<p>

After Dimitri turned the car off, I flew out of the car, nearly broke the door down, and waited eagerly for Dimitri to come in.

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned the surprise," Dimitri said, looking at me with shock.

I giggled. "I told you I love surprises."

Dimitri smiled and shook his head. He walked over, kissed the top of my head, and grabbed my hand. He led me through the hallway that led to our living room; he sat me down on the loveseat and told me to close my eyes.

"Why?" I said suspiciously.

"Just do it," he said.

I complied, with complete hesitation. After a minute, I heard Dimitri walking around, and I started peeking.

"Keep your gorgeous eyes closed, Roza," he said softly.

_Damn it..._

I started to become impatient and began squirming in my seat.

"Hurry up, Dimitri," I growled irritably.

"Okay, open." I opened my eyes and Dimitri was in front of me, kneeling on both his knees. I gasped. _Whoa..._ His arms were behind his back, and I could only guess on what he was about to do...

"Oh God..." I whispered. I felt tears coming up...

"Roza, I love you," he said slowly. "And I promise to love you forever...if you'd become my wife. W-Would you marry me?" His arms came forward, and in a small velvet box, he showed me the most beautiful ring ever. It was a white gold band with a semi-large diamond in the center with smaller diamonds on each side.

I was speechless. Dimitri Belikov rendered me speechless.

After a couple moments of silence, I began to nod.

"Yes." I whispered.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Yes!" I screamed. I threw my arms around his neck and held him close; I felt his arms go around my waist and we just held each other for a minute. When we let go, Dimitri put the ring on my third finger, a perfect fit. "It's beautiful."

Dimitri smiled. "It belonged to my great-grandmother," he said. "My mother gave it to me for when I found that 'perfect someone.'" I looked up at him. He was smiling so big.

I felt the tears overpower me.

"Thank you," I whispered. I kissed Dimitri, and we both got a little lost in it for a while. When we separated I rested my head on Dimitri's chest.

"Didn't you have a surprise for me?" Dimitri asked softly.

_Oh yeah..._

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Dimitri. "Yeah," I said. Butterflies came in my stomach, and I had to take a deep breath to calm down. "I-I'm...oh God...I f-found out that...um..."

Dimitri cupped my face. "Calm down," he whispered. "What did you find out?"

I took a minute to calm down, before looking at Dimitri and saying "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL THANKS TO:<strong>

**lovingbites, olivia williams, NecholeEJ, SpiritFighting, Nefarious1972, Dimitri-Rose-lover-35, obsession53, rephiamluvers123, juju76, XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, VampireGirl1200, FrostbittenRose, hollsbolls123, ILIKETHEWORDPIE, I love vampires and werewolves, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, mParis, Lexpandaalov-Mrs. belikov, ash . meads xoxo, AdriansLuv, Dimkaisshmexy24.**

**YOU'VE ALL BEEN FANTASTIC. THANK YOU. AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU'D LIKE A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY.**

**UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN, GOODBYE.**

**~SMITHY =)**


End file.
